The End of Dr Doofenshmirtz
by BigNeerav
Summary: This is the end for Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his attempts to take over the Tri-State area. Who will win this final battle between Good and Evil? Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his global consortium of mad scientists be stopped once and for all? Stay tuned.
1. The Beginning of the End

A large fleet of ships entered the atmosphere, lead by a monstrous sized command ship many miles in length. The monstrous ship was escorted by eight smaller command ships, each half the size of the main command ship. Around these smaller command ships were numerous ships – cruisers, battle cruisers, frigates and other smaller ships. The enormous fleet of ships leveled off just above the cloud tops and headed in a westward direction.

"What is our ETA to Danville?" spoke a mysterious voice on the bridge of the main command ship in a cool manner.

"Three hours and thirty six minutes, Admiral" replied another male voice.

"Maintain course and heading. Alert Major Monogram and the O.W.C.A. that we should be arriving in the staging area soon" spoke the mysterious voice again.

"Aye, sir" replied the second voice.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Danville. Another day for the dynamic duo of Phineas and Ferb to make the best of every summer vacation day.

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" asked Phineas

"Well, what haven't we done yet?" inquired Ferb in a cool tone.

"Not sure, but we better think of something fast, otherwise, we will be bored pretty quick!" exclaimed Phineas throwing his hands up in the air.

Upstairs, overlooking the backyard was Candace's room. Inside, Candace was on her cell phone, talking to her best friend, Stacey.

"So, did you hear that Jeremy wants to go to the movies with me today? He told me last night" spoke Candace joyfully.

"That sounds so cool!" said Stacey excitedly "What are you going to wear?"

"I am not sure, but I cannot wait to go out with Jeremy! It will be SO much fun!" Candace squealed. She always looked forward to going out on a date with Jeremy, especially now that they are officially boyfriend/girlfriend.

Just then, Candace's cell phone beeped. It was Jeremy calling.

"I have to call you back Stacey, Jeremy is calling me"

Candace hit a button and Jeremy, Candace's boyfriend, came on the line.

"Hi Jeremy!" squealed Candace excitedly.

"Hey Candace" replied Jeremy "You want to go out for a walk today. It is nice out"

"Sure!" replied Candace happily as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright, then I will pick you up in an hour, as I have to do a quick errand for my mom" replied Jeremy.

"Ok. See you soon!" replied Candace as she hung up her cell phone grinning.

Candace ran downstairs to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing.

"Hey Candace!" greeted Phineas cheerfully.

"What are you two up to today?" inquired Candace suspiciously.

"Not sure, but we will think of something" replied Phineas, deep in thought.

"Well, it does not matter, since I am going to go out with Jeremy" replied Candace as she took an apple and started to munch on it.

"Sounds good" spoke Phineas before he looked around, worried "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent P, along with the other agents, was at the headquarters of Major Monogram's Division of the O.W.C.A. The top officials of the SSSN (the Super Secret Spy Network) were also in attendance. Several officials from the FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) were also in attendance, having gathered abundant intelligence information jointly with the O.W.C.A. on the target. Major Monogram was holding a meeting.

"Very soon, our allies will be arriving. About thirty minutes ago, they entered into the earth's atmosphere and are heading in this direction. I just got word that they should be arriving in a couple of hours" spoke Major Monogram.

"Our forces are prepared to take down Dr. Doofenshmirtz once our allies have moved into position and deployed their forces" added one of the top officials of the SSSN. The FBI also has agents ready in undisclosed locations.

"You each have been given a staging location in order to assist with the operation" spoke Major Monogram again. "Proceed to your designated areas and wait for further instructions"

"Right…..my FBI agents will do the same in conjunction with your agents, Major Monogram" spoke the senior FBI official.

"All right, peoples, let's move out!" spoke Major Monogram

The meeting was over. The top officials of the FBI and the SSSN left and prepared for the operations while the agents, including Agent P, went to their designated areas in order to prepare for the operation.

If the operation is a success, this will be the beginning of the end of not only Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but the end of his global association of mad scientists.

And yet, Dr. Doofenshmirtz still has no idea what is about to happen to him….


	2. Heading Towards Destination

_**NOTE:**_ As you can see, this Phineas and Ferb fan fiction story involves numerous references to the movie _**"Star Wars"**_. There are also going to be references to the 1950s movie "The War of the World" based on the famous novel by H.G. Wells, in which Martian warships invaded Earth.

* * *

Having finished her breakfast, Candace went upstairs to get ready, knowing that Jeremy will soon stop by to pick her up. She went through her wardrobe and picked out a new pair of clothes – a red short-sleeved shirt and a white skirt. She then combed her hair and went downstairs.

The doorbell rang at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Candace opened it and there stood Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy!" spoke Candace happily, so glad to see her boyfriend.

"Hi, Candace. You ready to go?" asked Jeremy cheerfully, smiling.

"Yup. Just let me tell my mom where I am going" said Candace.

"Ok" replied Jeremy as Candace went into the kitchen where her mom, Linda Flynn, was preparing sandwiches.

"I am going to take a walk with Jeremy and will be back in an hour or two" spoke Candace.

"Have fun and make sure you are back by lunch" replied Linda.

"Will do" replied Candace as she sauntered back to Jeremy "Let's go!"

Candace and Jeremy exited the house and began their walk with hands held.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb, along with the Fireside Girls, Buford and Baljeet were in the backyard. The latest scheme was a teleportation device…an improvement over the previous one they built earlier in the summer

"There…just a few finishing touches and we are set to go" exclaimed Phineas happily, as Ferb gave thumbs up.

A couple more tweaks remained and Ferb started working on last minute adjustments so the device can be ready for use.

Isabella could not help but to stare at Phineas with wide eyes. She still had much difficulty getting Phineas to like her back for a pretty long time, but she was not going to give up anytime soon. She vividly remembers her heartbreak in Paris, the City of Love, when they were traveling around the world and still hoped that one day, they would both finally be together.

* * *

For Danville, it seemed like the day, like any other summer day, was going to go without any incident, especially for Phineas, Ferb, Candace and the rest of the gang, not knowing that in reality, a storm was brewing the distance...

The massive fleet heading westward flew over large landscapes, several towns and a couple of big cities in its path. The clouds obscured the view of some of the ship from the ground, but the speed at which they were moving made it a little hard to see what they were, since from the ground, they looked a bit blurry, especially the smaller ships.

"What is our ETA until arrival in the area?" inquired the mysterious admiral, looking anxiously out the window of the bridge of the main command ship and observing the landscape passing underneath on the view screen.

"We have two hours and forty-seven minutes until we reach Danville, sir. Should we increase forward velocity?" inquired the Admiral's XO as he looked up for a response.

"Yes, as we are nearing half passed nine in the morning local time in Danville. Alert to fleet to increase to maximum forward speed, now that we have achieved a comfortable and stable altitude. Our expected arrival time is around eleven o'clock in the morning local time, so it is best we hasten our pace."

"Right away, sir" spoke the XO as he quickly drafted the message and ordered the command ship itself to go faster.

The message was sent out. The entire fleet now increased its speed to maximum. The very strong hull structure and force shields protected the ships from the stresses of very high speed atmospheric travels. Behind and around the fleet are huge shockwaves produced from moving at a velocity much greater than the speed of sound. To any person below, they would sound like huge explosions.

"Are our generals preparing the ground assault?" inquired the Admiral again, noticing the clouds and the landscape now moving faster past them.

"Yes sir. They are getting ready as we speak, and all of the weapons are being prepared and loaded up" replied the Admiral's XO, as he tapped his pad to pull up the latest information on preparations "All of our fighters and their pilots are also being prepped for action".

"Good. Once we arrive, we will brief them and get started with the operations and send out an escort to pick up our guests. _**Everything is going as I have foreseen**_" spoke the Admiral with an evil grin on his face. It was pretty clear that he wanted to do this.

The fleet continued to move rapidly towards its destination, as was, the inevitable clash that could finally put an end to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his schemes to not only take over the entire Tri-State area, but of the entire country.


End file.
